


he’ll make you well (i’ll make you well)

by trinasmendel



Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Genre: F/M, Falsettos - Freeform, Trindel, howdoitagthesethingsbye, kitchenbreakdownsarefunxx, mendelweisenbachfield, morefluff, trinaweisenbachfield
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:28:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26705242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trinasmendel/pseuds/trinasmendel
Summary: “You are the most stunning girl in the world, my dear. Please do not ever tell me otherwise.”“If telling you otherwise means that you’ll shut me up just like that again, I think I’ll say it far too much.”“And I think that that is a wonderful idea.”——————————————————-slightly unholy trindel fluff anyways have fun xxtitle from “days like this” by falsettos cast
Relationships: Trina/Mendel Weisenbachfeld
Kudos: 11





	he’ll make you well (i’ll make you well)

“Son of a bitch-“ 

Trina knelt on the floor of her kitchen, whisk still in hand, spilled cake batter clogging every crack in the tile. That was going to be hard to clean. 

To make things even worse, she had also burned herself on the stove a few minutes earlier because her hands were too shaky to put pasta in the boiling water. 

She just wanted everything to be perfect for Mendel’s birthday. 

‘Pull yourself together, Weisenbachfield,’ she thought.

She grabbed the roll of paper towels and started mopping up the batter. She woukd have to start over, and do it quick. There wasn’t much time until Mendel came home from work, but she could try. 

Once the floor was all clean, she grabbed the flour and started on a new batch. 

She had just quickly shoved the cake into the oven when she heard Jason coming down from his room. 

She accidentally knocked her hand into the hot metal of the stove, burning it again. 

“Ow, fuck!” she yelled to no one in particular. 

Above her the pasta boiled over. 

She immediately stood up and turned down the stove.

She was trying her hardest. 

The cake was nearly frosted when she heard his car pull into the driveway. Trina finished the icing (messily, but the cake still looked nice) and then took off her apron. 

And then, everything went wrong. 

She looked down as she was smoothing our her dress and realized it was covered in flour. 

“Oh no, no no no...”

She went to the sink to try and wash it out but she turned the tap on too hard and the sink began to spray everywhere. 

“SHIT!”

Water rained down all over the kitchen from the crack in the faucet. Trina quickly attempted to shield the cake, but it was too late, the frosting was already running. 

She sunk to the ground. Everything was screwed up. He’d for sure hate her now-

‘No,’ she told herself. ‘He’s not Marvin.’ 

But she couldn’t help but remember Marvin’s 32nd birthday, when she had been so preoccupied with helping Jason with his schoolwork that she had completely forgotten. 

She could still hear his voice ringing in her ears. 

“GODAMMIT TRINA! YOU HAVE ONE JOB AROUND HERE- ONE JOB! WHAT’S SO HARD TO UNDERSTAND?”

She could still see a younger jason burying his head into the couch and plugging his ears like his life depended on it. 

“Marvin, I’m so very sorry. Jason just needed help with his schoolwork, and-“

She could still feel Marvin’s hand connect with her face, and the stinging that occurred slightly after. 

The silence in their household after that moment had haunted her to this day.

Hot tears rolled down Trina’s cheeks. She sniffled, and then she heard Mendel opening the front door. She tried to get to her feet, but slipped on the wet floor from the still showering faucet and fell to the ground again.

She lay there, silently crying, until Mendel walked into the kitchen.

“Trin, darling! I’m home! Trina? Where are- oh my god, honey.”

He rushed over, quickly shutting off the spraying water and kneeling beside her. 

She looked at him and laughed. “I tried, Del. I really did. But i fucked it all up and now i’ve ruined your birthday.”

“Are you okay?”

“Yeah i just- slipped.” She laughed again at the hilarity of it all... her lying in the middle of the kitchen crying while the room was flooded. 

“Did you hurt anything ?” 

“No, but again, I’ve ruined your birthday, so I guess i’ve hurt you, in a way.”

“Darling,” He smiled at her, “you haven’t ruined anything. Just being able to come home  
to your smile is enough of a gift for me.”

Trina blinked out several more tears. “You mean, you’re not mad?” The stinging in her cheek came back, sharp and quick.

“My love,” Mendel put his hand on the side of Trina’s face, “how could I ever be mad at you?” 

Mendel’s hand on her cheek seemed to drive the pain right out. A warm, fuzzy feeling took it’s place and started to spread throughout her whole body. 

He carefully placed his arms around her and lifted her up, placing her delicately on the counter. He took his jacket off and then put it around her shoulders. 

“I figured you’re probably cold in that  
dress- with all the water.” 

She shivered in agreement. 

“I love that dress, by the way.”

“I know it’s one of your favorites, but I don’t really like it that much.”

“What’s wrong with it?”

“It’s not the dress, it’s just... me.”

“What do you mean?”

“I just don’t...” she sighed, “look, ‘pretty’, you know?”

Mendel stared at Trina. 

By god, he was lucky. 

Even shivering cold and still slightly crying, Trina was the most beautiful woman in the world. 

Mendel leaned forward and kissed her, which suprised Trina at first but then she kissed him right back, and set her hand upon his. 

They stayed there for a moment until Mendel pulled away, laughing. 

“You are the most stunning girl in the world, my dear. Please do not ever tell me otherwise.”

“If telling you otherwise means that you’ll shut me up just like that again, I think I’ll say it far too much.” 

“And I think that that is a wonderful idea.”

They kissed again, deep and slowly. One of Mendel’s hand ran down Trina’s side and rested on her hip, while the other ran through her hair. 

She almost cried again. 

A man, this man, wanting her badly enough to show her in even the tiniest ways? It was something she’d never experienced before but god was she thankful for it. 

Her hands ran up and down Mendel’s back, until they finally let go of each other, his hands on Trina’s waist, hers landing on his shoulders. 

“I’m... sorry,” he said quietly, “I’m not sure why I did that.”

Trina was truly breathless. She was in awe of Mendel. Her Mendel, who she could tell wanted her more than anything else in the world. 

She managed to whisper, “Do it again.”

And he did.

After a few minutes of this, Mendel’s hand slid up the bottom of Trina’s shirt, but after a quick second he thought better of himself and pulled it out. 

Trina grabbed it and put it back before he even had a chance to try and apologize to her. 

She placed her hands on his chest as he very slowly slid his hand up her torso. Normally she would be insecure and stop him, but Mendel’s confidence was kind of turning her on. 

Well maybe more than “kind of.”

Trina grabbed the bottom of her shirt, pulled it up over her head, and threw it on the ground. She then grabbed Mendel’s hands and placed them onto each of her breasts , which shocked him. He went bright red, but he kept his hands there, his thumb slowly running over the fabric of her bra. She shuddered at the faint touch, and reached behind her to undo the clasp. The bra fell to the floor.

Mendel went even redder, but he kept kissing her, eventually trailing down her chin and to her neck. He never stayed too in one place too long, he didn’t want to give Trina a bruise.

She sensed this worry, and grabbed his chin, bringing it up to her face.  
“Don’t be afraid to leave a mark,” she said, staring into his bright blue eyes that were now wide with fear, “I can handle it.”

Tentatively, he returned to her neck, kissing her passionately, trying to praise every square inch of her. He made his way down her chest, and thumbed her nipple once more before drawing his tongue slowly across it. 

Trina inhaled sharply and let out a small groan.  
“Oh god, Mendel. How did i ever live without you?”

He flushed red, then pulled his face away from her chest and back to her eye level.  
“Darling, I am the luckiest man in the world. you know that, right?”

Trina’s hands flew to the bottom of his shirt and whipped it so fast over his head that he didn’t even have time to say anything.

**Author's Note:**

> this was literally one of the first trindel fics i wrote so-  
> ~don’t bully me~


End file.
